Gruppe 8
''Gruppe 8 Gruppenmitglieder: Marcel, Lukas Thema: Magic Mushromms RISIKEN: Von einem Flashback spricht man, wenn es noch Wochen oder Monate nach dem Konsum von Halluzinogenen zu einer Wiederkehr des Rauschzustandes ohne weitere Drogeneinnahme kommt. Allerdings ist unklar, ob und wie häufig ein solcher Fall tatsächlich eintritt. Die Gefahr liegt in der Unberechenbarkeit des Auftretens. Dosierungsprobleme Der Wirkstoffanteil in den psilocybinhaltigen Pilzen ist ungewiss und kann zudem stark schwanken. Da die Intensität der Wirkung unter anderem davon abhängt, wie hoch die eingenommene Dosis ist, können die Effekte auf dem „Trip“ schwanken zwischen leichten optischen Halluzinationen und völliger „Verpeilung“. Zudem ist nicht auszuschließen, dass manche Personen empfindlicher auf Psilocybin reagieren als andere. Starke Entzugssymptome bei starker Abhängigkeit Doch das Sprichwort „Geld allein macht nicht glücklich“ hat sich wieder einmal bewahrheitet, denn einige der Teilnehmenden sind schon in der ersten Woche rückfällig geworden. Die meisten von ihnen haben sich aber bereit erklärt, den Versuch noch einmal zu beginnen. Schließlich haben 46 Kiffer mehr oder weniger gut durchgehalten und das Forschungsteam mit Daten versorgt. Merkmale:Agresives verhalten, Erweiteung der Piupillen anschwellung der Lippen , Schwindelanfalle , Überforderung mit allem was man macht |} |} Sucht, Drogen und Abhängigkeit Was sind Drogen? Wie wirken Drogen? Wie schädigen sie meinen Körper und meine Psyche? Warum nehmen Menschen Drogen? Wie wird man süchtig? Hier wollen wir euch alle häufigen Fragen zum Thema Drogen, Sucht und Prävention (Vorbeugung) beantworten. Wir beschreiben ausgewählte illegale Drogen, ihre Wirkungen, Risikopotentiale und Langzeitfolgen. Aber auch legale Drogen Alkohol, Nikotin und Medikamente werden ausführlich behandelt. Was bedeutet Prävention? Ganz einfach: Wir wollen euch über Suchtmittel (so nennt man Drogen auch) aufklären und damit deren Missbrauch vorbeugen. Denn, nur wer Wirkung und Gefahr einer Droge einzuschätzen weiß, kann sich vor ihr in Acht nehmen. Was sagt das Gesetz? Wir beschreiben illegale Drogen, deren Konsum allein schon als Missbrauch gilt sowie die möglichen strafrechtlichen Folgen. Oder: Was passiert beim Autofahren unter Drogeneinfluss? http://de.azarius.net/smartshop/magic-mushrooms/ Bericht Info Also ich erklär dir mal die situation ich habe gewisse erfahrungen mit MM gemacht und kann dir jetzt mal mein wissen und meine eidrücke dazu vermitteln. Natürlich stehe ich als konsument auf der pro seite aber ich werde versuchen so objektiv wie möglich zu sein. Im prinzip ist es ungefährlich wenn man sich mit der materie auskennt und weiß, wie man damit umgehen muss. als erstes solltest du voll davon überzeugt sein, dass du sie auch nehmen willst. Denn wenn du mit einem unsicheren gefühl oder sogar mit großer angst an die sache gehst kann das nur schlecht enden. dann kann es passieren das du 6 oder 8 stunden lang mit einem schlechten (schuldegefühlartigen) Gefühl herumläufst. Also schau darauf, dass du deine angst davor überwindest. Der zweite schritt und dass ist der wichtigste ist, dass du mal deinen freund fragst was für shrooms das sind und ob er sich mit der wirkung selbiger aukennt. wenn nicht informiert euch darüber(das internet bietet einem eine ungeahnte wissensflut). weiters bringt auch in erfahrung wieviel ihr davon nehmen müsst damit sie wirken(die mengenangaben sind fast immer bei nüchternem magen, also vor dem trip 3-5 stunden nix essen Wichtig!!!! verhindert die bei manchen arten auftretente übelkeit vor dem trip)haltet euch genau an die angaben und schmeisst nicht einfach eine handvoll rein. messt die menge genau mit einer brief waage oder so ab. Im prinzip würd ich sagen, dass bei den meisten und den handelsüblichen shrooms im getrockneten Zustand eine menge zwischen 1,5g und 3,5g für einen guten trip zum verzeh geeignet sind. Dieser wert ist aber nicht sicher und kann bei vielen arten abweichen(z.B. cubensis equador und mexicana ca 2,5-3g aber cubensis hawaii reicht schon 1g). Am sichersten ist man schaut im internet oder in bücheren nach oder fragt im headshop des vertrauens. Beachtet man all diese punkte steht einem guten trip eigentlich nix im weg. der verzehr auf nüchternem magen ist eigentlcih der sicherste weg und ich habe so schon fast 30 gute trips auf die weise erlebt(und keinen einzigen schlechten). Leider ist er auch der ekelhafteste da die meisten pilze ziemlich ungeniesbar sind. Da hilft es die pilze zwischen ein sandwich oder ein belegtes brot zu legen(Special-Tipp:Pizza nehmen -> shrooms rein zusammenfalten und genießen) *Drucken *Senden *Feedback *Merken 01.07.2008 17:19 Magic Mushrooms Pilz-Trip kann Stimmung dauerhaft heben Auch Monate nach einem Pilz-Trip können positive Effekte anhalten: Wohlbefinden und Lebenszufriedenheit sind einer Studie zufolge noch ein Jahr später nachweisbar. Ein Freibrief für Selbsttests ist das jedoch nicht. Aus Datenschutzgründen wird Ihre IP-Adresse nur dann gespeichert, wenn Sie angemeldeter und eingeloggter Facebook-Nutzer sind. Wenn Sie mehr zum Thema Datenschutz wissen wollen, klicken Sie au Urs Blank wird nach einem Pilz-Trip zum Mörder. Der Wirtschaftsanwalt verliert die Kontrolle und findet sich in der Gesellschaft nicht mehr zurecht. Während der Protagonist in Martin Suters Roman "Die dunkle Seite des Mondes" auf seinem schlechten Trip hängen bleibt, können sogenannte Zauberpilze (Magic Mushrooms) in der Realität hingegen möglicherweise dauerhaft positive Wirkungen haben. Bekannt sind die Pilze vor allem, weil sie bei psychisch labilen Menschen mit einer depressiven Grundstimmung Horrortrips auslösen können. Mitunter halten die Wahrnehmungsstörungen und Halluzinationen an - die Person ist auf dem Trip "hängen geblieben" oder hat immer wieder negative Flashbacks. Aber auch bei psychisch gefestigten Menschen können Magic Mushrooms Nebenwirkungen wie Schwindel, Übelkeit und Erbrechen auslösen. Jetzt gibt es allerdings eine neue Sichtweise auf die Welt der Zauberpilze: In einer kleinen Studie zur Wirkung von halluzinogenen Drogen bewerteten zwei von drei Teilnehmern die Wirkung der psychoaktiven Substanz Psilocybin aus Pilzen auch 14 Monate nach der Einnahme noch positiv: Sie bezeichneten das Erlebnis als die wichtigste oder zumindest eine der fünf bedeutendsten spirituellen Erfahrungen in ihrem Leben. "Ich fühle mich zentrierter und habe nicht mehr diese Selbstzweifel wie früher", sagt etwa die heute 66-jährige Dede Osborn. Die Wirtschaftsberaterin ist eine von 36 Versuchspersonen, die alle "regelmäßig an religiösen/spirituellen Aktivitäten teilnahmen", aber eigenen Angaben zufolge keine Vorerfahrungen mit Halluzinogenen hatten. Zu der Studie hatten sich alle freiwillig gemeldet. In einem Labor der Johns Hopkins University in Baltimore (US-Bundesstaat Maryland) bekamen sie psychoaktive Substanzen, die auch in Pilzen vorkommen. Die Forscher um den Psychiater Roland Griffith hatten 2006 in der Fachzeitschrift "Psychopharmacology" von ihren Versuchen berichtet und viel Aufsehen erregt: Ziel der Wissenschaftler war, die Wirkungen der Inhaltsstoffe von Magic Mushrooms in kontrollierten Laborbedingungen zu untersuchen. '''Panik und größte Glückgefühle' 60 Prozent der Probanden gaben an, durch die Einnahme von Psilocybin eine "richtig mystische Erfahrung" gehabt zu haben. Psilocybin ist ein Alkaloid, das die Wirkung des körpereigenen Botenstoffes Serotonin imitiert. Das kann zu Halluzinationen, Angst und Panikattacken führen, aber auch größte Glückgefühle auslösen. "Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich abheben", beschreibt Dede Osborn ihren Trip. Teilweise wirkt ihre Schilderung für Außenstehende allerdings durchaus beunruhigend: Sie sah bunte Farben, hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, ihr Herz werde zerrissen und empfand dabei Schmerzen ähnlich wie bei einer Geburt. Osborn: "Das war schön und ekstatisch zugleich." 14 Monate später gaben 64 Prozent der Teilnehmer an, sich noch immer wohler zu fühlen als vor dem Drogenerlebnis: Sie seien allgemein zufriedener, kreativer, selbstsicherer, flexibler und optimistischer. "Diese Aussagen sind sehr erstaunlich", meint Studienleiter Griffith, der seine Ergebnisse jetzt im Fachmagazin " Journal of Psychopharmacology" veröffentlicht hat. "In der psychologischen Forschung gibt es selten so anhaltend positive Berichte von einem einzelnen Erlebnis." Was Wissenschaftler bislang über die Wirkung von halluzinogenen Substanzen aus Pilzen wissen, stammt einerseits aus Beschreibungen von Personen, die einen Pilz-Trip erlebt haben. Beobachtungen auf molekularer Ebene fanden andererseits im Labor statt. Dazwischen liegt das unkontrollierte Feld der psychischen und physiologischen Vorgänge im Menschen. "Diese Lücke ist riesig, weil die Wissenschaft am Forschungsobjekt Mensch nach den Drogenexzessen der sechziger Jahre für fast 40 Jahre wie eingefroren war", sagte Roland Griffith. Neue Richtlinien für Versuche mit Psychopharmaka Die aktuelle Untersuchung eröffnet nach Einschätzung der Johns-Hopkins-Wissenschaftler nun das Forschungsfeld für neue Studien: "Unter kontrollierten Bedingungen mit adäquater Überwachung können Halluzinogene mit einem ähnlichen Sicherheitsstandard gegeben werden wie Medikamente in der Pharmaforschung", schreibt Mathew Johnson in einem begleitenden Artikel im "Journal of Psychopharmacology". Der Professor für Psychopharmakologie an der Johns Hopkins University und seine Kollegen erstellen in ihrem Aufsatz Richtlinien, wie Untersuchungen auf diesem Feld in Zukunft gestaltet werden könnten. Probanden mit psychischen Erkrankungen müssten beispielsweise ausgeschlossen werden. Außerdem müsse vor, während und nach der Einnahme der Substanz für eine sichere Umgebung und eine geborgene, Vertrauen schaffende Atmosphäre gesorgt werden. So soll das individuelle Risiko möglichst klein gehalten werden, einen schlechten Trip zu erleben. Denn der kann übel enden - im schlimmsten Fall so wie bei Urs Blank.